Heat
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: When Rin goes through heat and start sleeping around, Yukio is at his wits end! He wants to teach Rin a lesson but things go too far and may tear their brotherly bond forever. Contains: Yaoi, Hetero, and one-sided Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Rin was developing some nasty habits. Yukio heard himself sigh as the door to their bedroom opened slowly. A figure crept in slowly through his side of the room. Yukio ignored his brother sneaking in at such a late hour, for now. He had a test to do in the morning and give one in the afternoon so he was in no position to be arguing with Rin all night.

It's not like Rin hadn't snuck out before. He did it plently of times back home and their dad had delt with it by just locking the poor bastard out until he shouted an apology. Back than, Yukio didn't have to worry so much over his older twin. Rin would get into some fights over trivial things and come out with only a few bruises and scratches. Course, all that had changed. Now, Yukio couldn't stress enough how dangerous the world was for his brother. Every corner could lead to certain death because of the fact that Rin was the son of Satan and have demonic powers of his own, along with the fact that the fool wanted to be an Exorcist also. There were fellow Exorcist, who still held a grudge against that terrible night of their birth, that would love nothing more than to see Rin burned on a cross! Rin knew all of this too well, yet still had the lack of sense to go out these past few days of every month to fuck around with total strangers!

"You can't keep doing this." Yukio said one saturday where neither teen had a class to go to. Rin was in the kitchen, frying some eggs and bacon for them, while the little famaliar, Ukobach was serving white rice and fruit.

"You mean your gonna start getting off your ass and help me and Ukobach out in the kitchen?"

"I'm not talking about that!" Yukio snapped. He paused than said, "You don't want me to get better at the one useful talent you have, do you?"

"I have other talents besides cooking, four-eyes!" Rin snapped as he slammed the plate of food on the table causing Ukobach and Kuro to jump. Yukio only half-smiled, as much as he enjoyed pushing Rin's buttons, now was not the time.

"I meant you sneaking around at night, Rin. It's not safe." he said as his big brother sat down across the table from him. Rin frowned, "I told you that am fine. I haven't ran into any trouble yet."

"Yet." Yukio repeated. Rin growled, "It's not like I can help it! These stupid demon urges drive me crazy! I feel like humping everything when I'm in heat!"

Yes, Rin Okumura was in heat.

He started a couple of months back and it freaked them both out. Melphisto had to step in and explain everything, " You see boys, it's simple. When a demon reach that special time in their lives, their hormone levels become 10x higher than a human and want to mate every hour for a short amount of days." he spoke calmly and slowly as if the Okumuro brothers were 5 years old, " 'Mating' is what mommies and daddies do to make you!", or like they were retarded. From than on every month Rin would get the urge to sleep around with anyone willing on the street. Yukio couldn't finish the list of dangers waiting for his brother whenever he walked out that door before, and now this? Sometimes he wish he could just put Rin in an unbreakable, human-size, hamster ball! Anything if it made him sleep better at night knowing his brother was safe and sound. Yet, no such thing have been invented as far as he knew, and knowing Rin, he'd probably find someway to break it!

"Look, I'm 16. I been through a bunch of shit so far and survived, Yukio. Me getting laid isn't gonna end the world!" Rin said as he gulped down some of his rice. Yukio frowned at him, "Rin, I'm only concerned! What if you catch a disease or get some girl pregnant?" he argued. Rin rolled his eyes, "Relax. I use a condom." he claimed, resting his elbows on the table. Yukio ignored his brother's lack of table manners and continued, "Condoms break, dumbass!" Yukio shouted and stood up, "Your so irresponsable that I'm surprised you can even remember to bring them, much less buy them!" Rin tsked, "Your just jealous that I lost my virginity before you. Even though you got a flock of fangirls waiting to suck your dick. Clueless bastard."

Yukio blushed and straighten his glasses, "It's not like that and I do not have fangirls!" he claimed. It was Rin's turn to stand up, "Clueless bastard!" he repeated, "All those girls following you home every day and practically giving hints that you can fuck them and it's 'not like that'? Your selfish, Yukio!" Yukio was taken back by that, "Excuse me?" Rin growled, "Yeah! You can get a pretty girlfriend anytime you want and all I get is some prostitutes across town!" Yukio gaped, "P-p-prostitutes? Rin, you been going to prostitutes?!" Rin rolled his eyes again, not believeing how smart Yukio can be but can also be so naive sometimes. And people said he was the dumb twin.

"Yukio, please. Who else would I get to fuck with? I can't hook up with any of the girls here at the academy because they either think I'm a creep or they might find out I'm a demon and tell the whole world!"

"But how are you hiding that fact from the...prostitutes?" That word sounded so dirty to the younger brother. Rin only shrugged, "Most of them are high or seen stranger shit than a kid with a tail." Yukio had to seat back down again, trying to retain the fact that his brother is letting, not just strangers, but people who have an even greater chance of passing a sexually transmitted dieases, touch him was too much for now. Rin sighed and took up his plate, "I'm finishing in my room." he announced and turned around. Yukio looked up, "Wait! We're not done talking!" but Rin was already walking, "I am!" he yelled back when he suddenly paused at the exist and turned back around to Yukio, "Your Satan's son too but you haven't gone through a quarter of what I been putting up with. I'm tierd of you treating me like a kid and judging every decision I make! Your not dad, Yukio. So stop sticking your nose into my business and mind your own, dammit!" with that he left, leaving Yukio alone again.

That following night, Yukio was coming home from a mission up town. Reports were going around about ghoulish hounds stalking a neighborhood and attacking anything on the streets at night. Yukio had shot at least 60 of those possesed things before convencing the neighborhood the dogs all had rabies, which explain why they were acting so vicious and demonic. He was glad to get to the old building so he can flop on his own bed before dawn. However, when he reached for the door knob to the room, a giggle was let out. Yukio paused and heard muffled talk and thuds. 'Someone is in there with Rin.' Yukio's heart rate went up as he turned the door knob slowly and quietly. He stepped in silently across the room and crouched down by the door seperating their rooms. There was no yelling, or glass breaking, so maybe it wasn't an assassin of some kind that broke in their house to get Rin. Yet, Yukio wasn't sure, so he pulled one of his guns out, just in case. More muffles and the sound of the bed creaking made Yukio too curious, so he slid the door back by just enough to peek inside.

"Ooohhhh God, Rin~!"

"Say my name louder, Shiemi."

"Rin~! I never felt this good before~!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm going to make you see Amahara tonight!"

"Oh God, I can see it! Yes~! Harder! Harder! Rin~!"

Yukio quickly shut the door and got out the room as fast as possible. The rest of the night he spent it in the dinning hall with Kuro sleeping on his lap. Rin must have locked the poor demon cat out of their room earliar. Yukio couldn't sleep at all. He's mind was racing with confusing feelings and regret. He was jealous, of course, but not of Rin.

That's what scared him.

Morning finally broke, sunlight shined through the cracks of the windows and Yukio groan. Ukobach was up and pulling out pots and pans which made Yukio's headache grow even more. Kuro woke up and jumped off his lap when the younger brother began to shift alot. It stretched it's little body and meowed up at him. He was pretty sure it was saying 'Good Moring' to him, but he couldn't hear the cat-demon's thoughs yet like his brother. Yukio just rolled on the long stool and laid there. Kuro tilt it's head and meowed something to Ukobach, who only shrugged and continued to make breakfast for the house. It finished quickly and set the tray of food for both brothers at the table. Yukio didn't feel like eating because he still felt the nause from last night after discovering Rin and Sheimi were fuck buddies now.

Yukio wanted to shoot somene.

"Morning, everybody."

Like Rin.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Rin asked strolling over to the table as if he hadn't screwed one of the most purest girls Yukio ever met last night. Yukio heard some dumb questions from Rin before, but this was pushing it.

"I just felt like it." he said, staring up at the ceiling. Rin only shrugged and sat down at the table and started eating, after thanking Ukoback for the food first. Yukio didn't sit up or eat anything. He didn't want to be rude to the stove demon but he really didn't want to dine with Rin right now.

Rin either didn't notice or cared about Yukio's strange behavior and finished his meal. He scooped out some left overs for Kuro, who eageredly waited for it and gulped it all down. Rin got up and left.

That was it. No apologies. No explantions. No Shiemi. Yukio wondered if she left earlier and he just didn't notice. Yukio rolled over to lay on his side. He wanted to throw up but not really. Tears fell from his face and he didn't know why.

The rest of the morning, neither the twins said anything to each other or sat by each other, or ate lunch together. It was very strange, since everyone, Exorcist student or regular student, knew the brothers were practically in seperatable.

"What's up with you and Yukio?" Renzou asked as the trio of monks walked up to Rin at lunch period. Rin ate his lunch grumbly but didn't complain on the company.

"Nothing." he said between eating. Renzou, Konekomaru, and Ryuji looked at each other,

"But I haven't seen you guys talk to each other all day. Did something happened?" Konekomaru asked out of concern. Rin frowned and growled, "We're twins but not glued to the head, guys! Jeez! Yukio just wants space and I'm giving it to him." he huffed and went back to eating his lunch angryly. Konekomaru would have pushed a little more but Ryuji stopped him, "Forget it. Let's just leave this dumbass alone. He can solve his own sibling problems." The trio left and Rin stopped eating. He stared at his bento and wanted to punch something.

That following evening was intense. Everyone sat far away from Rin and stayed on Yukio's good side as he lectured the class. Shiemi didn't show up to class, perhaps out of shame or whatever. Rin act like he didn't missed her but the fact that his tail was drooping said other wise. Yukio acted like everything was fine and handed back last weeks homework, but the fact that he slammed it on Rin's desk said other wise. The two mostly shot death glares at eachother ever chance they got through out the entire session which made the class almost unbearable.

What seemed like forever, class finally ended and everyone practically ran out of the Okumuras' way. Yukio stayed at his desk, pretending to be busy grading and Rin slumped out of the room, but not before kicking the side of Yukio's desk. Yukio chucked a stapler at his head, but Rin ducked and left. Outside in the hallway, Rin leaned against the wall and sighed, why was his life so fucked up?

"You okay?" He's ears perked and he looked up at Ryuji walking up to him. The teen frowned at him like always but concern was in his eyes. Rin shrugged, "You won't understand." he said. Ryuji raised an eyebrow, "Try me."

Yukio didn't go straight home. He went over to Mephisto's office, hoping the purple demon was there. Two knocks earned him permission to come in. When he stepped in, the room shifted to a fun house full of posters, shelves filled with anime DVDs and manga, figurines and junk food. Mephisto was sitting on a huge pink bean-bag in front of a huge flat screen, playing video games. Yukio wasn't fazed and bowed respectivly to his superior who just reached another high score on Mortal Combat. Mephisto grinned at him, as if he already knew what the young Exorcist wanted to talk about.

"Good Evening, Yukio! Want to play around?" A controller float above Yukio's head. He took it but didn't sit down with the older Exorcist. "I wanted to discuss about Rin's monthly behavior." He didn't look the other in the eye at all and notice a small, green hamster enjoying it's self in a bag of cheese puffs.

Mephisto sighed, "I told you before, it's only nature for him to touch him-"

"That's not it!" Yukio stopped it right there. Mephisto was playing with him but he wasn't in the mood. "Please, this is important, sir! I...I want to know if there's anything to...block his hormones..." He felt his face redden a bit but stood his ground. Mephisto grinned wider, "You mean, get him nutered?"

"NO!" Yukio shouted and watched Mephisto giggle and he _swore_ that hamster smirked at him. Yukio was a straight arrowed, goodie two-shoes, and always wanted to be seen as an adult, and when he gets so fustrated, Mephisto can see his brother in him. He did love to toy with Rin, since he gets riled up so easily, but Yukio can be fun too.

"Or perhaps one of those special dipars they put on female dogs to prevent other from smelling her scent? I'm pretty sure Rin is letting out some kind of oder." He watched Yukio's left eye twitch under his glasses. Yukio took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm down, "Is there any potion, or device to lower a demon's hormones when they go into heat?" Yukio was at the end of his rope right now. He really didn't want to talk to Mephisto about this, but who else could he turned to?

Mephisto scratched his beared chin, "Hmmm, there really isn't. If there were such a thing, I'm pretty sure Mr. Angel will see to it that Rin and I are to under go it." Yukio sighed again, and tossed the controller on a empty bean bag. "I don't think I can live under the same roof with Rin when he gets like this. I'm sick of it. The very thought of him just giving himself away to just anyone makes me sick. I want to punch him! Lock him up somewhere and only I can visit him! I just want to-"

"Have him all to yourself?" Mephisto finished, tilting his head to the side and smirking. A paused passed by and Yukio felt light headed. He clutched his fist until they shooked, he bit his bottom lip, and felt heat up to his neck. "Why?" he whispered mostly to himself, "Why am I feeling this way? I don't want to, it's sick and immoral! I'm suppose to protect him and yet I'm over here...I hate him and I hate myself!"

Yukio left. He didn't expect Mephisto to stop him because the guy didn't care. He was their current caretaker but he didn't care. He wasn't Fujimoto and Yukio didn't expect him to be. He returned home later that evening and stopped at the dinning room door, seeing Rin and Ryuji eating at the table. They weren't in their school uniforms. Rin was dressed down to a white T-shirt and jogging pants and Ryuji was wearing Rin's blue T-shirt with the green alien in the front and some pants that belonged to Rin too. He's hair was a mess, wild and loose, not like his usual style of combing it back. Yukio can smell the faint scent of intercourse from where he was.

He kept going. He hoped they didn't notice him and he ran into his room and shut the door. He jumped on his bed and began to punch his pillow,over and over and over as hot tear flowed down his face. Finally he stopped, tierd but still angry, he took his glasses off and wiped his face with his arm. He flopped down on the pillow and laid there till he fell asleep. Yukio didn't wake up until a faint sound of the bed creaking reaptedly, startled him awake. He shot up and looked around. The room was dark, so it was night. He looked at his clock, 12:15am. He heard a loud moan and Rin panting Ryuji's name. Yukio gapped, he been asleep for several hours and they just went back to doing it again?!

Yukio was finally sick of it. All of it. If Rin didn't want to listen to him and keep acting like a dog, than he has no choice but teach him a lesson!


	2. Chapter 2

By next week, Rin's weekly hormone rampage was over, until next time. Right now, the teenager was trying to get his life back in order. So far, no such luck. Shiemi avoids eye contact with him and stopped sitting next to him in class, suddenly perfering to sit in the back with that puppet kid. When he tries to talk things out, she would held her head down and stayed quiet, even shaking a little. Rin would eventually give up and leave her alone, trying to ignore his heart breaking. He liked Shiemi alot, and always imagined if they were to hook up, they would start dating, laughing, sharing precious moments and eventually doing it, and he had imagine it to be amazing and bringing them closer. Not like this. Not Shiemi acting afraid and shameful around him!

Last week was nothing how he daydreamed to confessing to her! He just bargained into her private garden, startling the poor thing, and just grabbed her and started kissing her! She struggled, as expected, and tried to pull away, but he had an iron grip and a clouded mind filled with lust. His tail acted as a third arm and went underneath her kimono and tickled her between the thighs. She let out a moan, which encouraged the horny boy and started pulling down the top of her flowerly kimono. He was surprised and more aroused that she wasn't wearing a bra! The minute her bare, huge, lushest, breast bounced out, Shiemi's virginity was done for. He didn't know how they made it back to his bedroom, but they were there, and fucking like crazy.

It felt awsome,as he always imagined, but afterwards, things were intense and akward. Rin had his release for the night and was coming back to his right mind. A mind that raced and belittered it's self for his actions and all he wanted to do is apologize to her, but how can he say it? 'Sorry for jumping you like a horny mutt, hope your not pregnant!' Shiemi had rolled over, facing him and he felt his face heat up. He turned away from her, feeling very much exposed, "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I'm in heat and lost control of myself!" he blurted out. Shiemi looked away and blushed, "I know." she said quietly. Rin blinked and turned back around at her in shock, "H-how?" Shiemi sat up, holding the sheets to cover herself, "Yukio had told all of us last month and to be cautious around you." she smiled a little, "Especially me and Izumo." she finished. Rin felt his face redden even more, his blood boiling and his tail twitch with anger. "That little-He promised not to tell anyone! It was suppose to be a fucking secret!" he growled. Shiemi, now feared she gotten Yukio in a lot of trouble, shook her head, "Nonono! It's alright! We understand! A-at least I do. You have needs, Rin. It's only natural for...that side of you." she looked away as she said the last part, feeling embarassed even though they just did "it". Rin wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Now all his friends probably thinks his a huge sex-crazy, pervert and Shiemi can confirm it! Shiemi eyed Rin and reached out to touch his shoulders but he backed away from her, "You all just think of me as a monster, right? Or a fucking mascot?" he said, looking down, his hair hid his expression and his voice was very dark. Shiemi was surprised, "No, Rin! Noone is judging you! It's only nat-"

"SHUT UP!" Rin looked up and roared at her, "Just shut up! You were expecting it, weren't you?! Just expecting me to hunt you down and fuck you like the wild animal everyone thinks I am!" Shiemi was scared, but she tried her best to calm him down, "Rin, please, listen!" "No, you listen! " he interruped, " I'm tierd of you acting so friendly with me just so you can get closer to Yukio! That's all you bitches use me for! And I bet you were thinking of him while we were fucking ealier, weren't you? Just tossing a mirsey fuck to the brother of the guy you really wanna bang! Well screw you, whore! Get out! Get dressed and get out!" Rin stared her down like she was scum, and Shiemi was more hurt than frightened. Tears fell from her eyes as she quickly dressed and ran out the room. Rin felt tierd and fell back on his bed, silently blaming Yukio for everything.

He wanted to apologied even more. Tell her, he didn't mean it and it was just the hormones that were making him overly emotional. Yet, she was too heart broken herself to face him. She would never forgive him, he knew this. He thought about Ryuji too, he deserved an apology just as badly as Shiemi. Rin knew he hit a low blow for seducing a monk-in-training from his absence. All Ryuji wanted to do was help him and talk him through, like a good friend, but all he did was pounced on the guy the second they got to the old building. He wrestled the honor student down to the ground and ripped his clothes off, like the animal he hated being. Rin didn't think the guy had a chance to resist before Rin carried him to his bedroom and fucked his brains out. Rin should have taken a little more of that self control he claimed he had, but Ryuji's dick felt soooo good up his ass that he tossed all self respect out the window and just rode Ryuji for all his worth.

It was fun and arousing seeing the usually serious-looking, straight A, holy monk panting, moaning, and screaming Rin's name as he came first, and to be honest, quite fast, but Rin didn't care. He rode Ryuji some more, not giving him a chance to catch his breath, not planning on stopping until he was satisfied too. Yes, it was all fun and games until the afterglow was over and you realized you just fucked another friend out of the blue and shit was going to be tensed and akward again.

The two had stared at the ceiling, not saying a word or looking at eachother at all. A meow startled them both, and they soon heard scratches up against the door. 'Rin, it is time for dinner!' Kuro called that only Rin could here. Stupidly, he invited Ryuji to stay for dinner, which the monk-in-training thought it would be rude to refuse and agreed. Dinner was even more akward, they avoided conversations the whole time and just stared at the food as if it would erase any bad mistakes they made. Rin was half way through when the urge came back, and he wanted to slap himself. He tried to ignore it and continue to eat his damn dinner, but by the time Ryuji finished his and thanked Ukobach for the wonderful meal, it was killing him. As luck have it, Ryuji asked for the bathroom, wanting to take a shower before returning to his dorm. Rin gave the directions and sneakly followed the slightly taller boy into the stalls. Just as he undressed himself, he was attack by the horny demon, and Ryuji forgot all about the shower as Rin's tongue sliding up and down his dick and also forget his morals and monk-code all over again. The next morning, however, all common sense came back and Rin woke up to an empty bed and a possible shattered friendship.

Rin decided to skip school that morning, not baring to face any of his friends-if they were still his friends. Instead, he just wondered around the city, feeling depressed and dirty. No doubt in his mind, Shiemi would tell Izumo, and than Izumo will tell Renzou, and Renzou will tell Konekomaru, who'll tell Ryuji, than Ryuji will get mad and spill out that the older twin did the same to him, and everyone will be out for his balls!

Rin kicked a pebble away as he walked-no, slumped home. As he opened the door he was slammed into the ground and started to wrestle with an unknown figure! "What the hell?!" was all Rin said before his fighting instincts took over and he kicked the attacker to the wall. Rin quickly got up and reached for his sword when he suddenly recornize the attacker, "Yukio?" he questioned as the taller brother rubbed his back and stood up slowly. "Dude, I told you to never sneak up on me like that! I almost used my sword on you, thinking you were another demon!" Rin shouted, putting his hands on his hips. Yukio rubbed his chin, " You mean you were about to use Satan's powers again." he said flatly. Rin twitched and began to growl, "Shut up-Wait. Aren't you suppose to be in school, y'know, learning?" Rin asked. Yukio crossed his arms, "I could ask the same about you." Rin scratched the back of his head, "W-well, I just thought-" "It's too bad, Rin. You'd be missing out on today's topic. You favorite kind of topic, Rin. " Yukio smiled. Rin gulped, he wasn't too particular of that innocent smile Yukio wore when he was up to something. Plus, he hated all topics in school, so he didn't know what the hell Yukio was talking about.

Just as Rin began to backed up, his body suddenly felt paralyzed. Rin gapped and tried to move but fell over with a thud. "Ah! Yukio, help! I can't move! Yukio!" he shouted out of panicked. Yukio ignored the guilty feeling in his stomach and simply walked over to Rin,who continued to shout at him for help. At the corner of his eye, Ukobach and Kuro came rushing over to the cry of Rin, but stopped when Yukio held out his arm, "No. Rin is fine. Just confused on what's happening." he said and gestured for them to leave. Rin tried to raise his head, "Yukio, what the hell are you doing?! You did this?!" he shouted bewildered. Yukio shook his head, "Not exactly. I just needed to keep your attention on me so you won't notice the spell being cast on you." he smiled down at Rin, who wanted to punch him right now! Before Rin could shout out a threat, a familar cloud of pink smoke, poofed behind Yukio and Mephisto appeared, tipping his hat at the brothers.

"Wonderful work, Yukio~" he praised the youngest and grinned down at Rin, "Rin, you simply must learn to follow in your brother's foot steps if you even dream of being a Exorcist. Don't you know a decode attack when you see it? Obviously not." While Mephisto lectured Rin a little, Rin was imagining throbbling both of those smiling idiots and locking them in a trunk somewhere. "Piss off, you clown! I ain't in the mood to listen to your shitty speeches!" Rin shouted, than looked up at Yukio, "And you! What the fuck is going on? Why did you allow this fool to cast a spell on me?!" Rin looked a bit hurt, Yukio felt that guilty conscious again and was starting to rethink this whole plan. Mephisto sensed the younger brother's regret and patted his back, "Now, now, it's best we do this before this problem gets out of hand, ja?" he leaned down and whispered in Yukio's ear. Yukio subconciously shivered, not liking when the older demon got this close to him. Rin didn't like it either and started cussing words and threats at Mephisto that Yukio never heard of. Where Rin picked up all these nasty words, he'll never know.

Mephisto only laughed and waved his umbrella around. Rin suddenly rosed up in the air and hovered in front of them,"Calm down, Rin. Honestly, you'll never get a proper girlfriend, or boyfriend from what I hear, with that anger problem." he teased. Rin flushed, "Who told-" he glared at Yukio who shrugged honestly. Mephisto giggled, "Rin, I told you this before. I'm the principle of this school and therefore know everything!" Rin wanted to roll his eyes but was too occupyed with finding out exactly, what was going on. A door appeared behind them and Mephisto turned and walked up to it, Rin levataded behind him, and Yukio followed behind them both. The door opened and all three males dissappeared into it.

It was really dark inside, Rin's gut was telling him to escape but there was no way he could. He couldn't move any of his limbs and could only hear his heartbeat race. He wanted to shout to Yukio but suddenly found himself unable to even move his mouth. He screamed but all came out was a muffle between his lips. Suddenly it seemed like he stopped moving. Where was he, why can't he move his mouth, what was Mephisto planning on doing this time and, more importantly, why was Yukio allowing all this to happen?

Lights suddenly shined on, and Rin was briefly blinded by them. He flintched and shut his eyes, wanting to rub them. He heard voices and whispers and screams. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision was a little blury as they adjusted, but it looked like he was...

"Oh my god, is that Rin?"

"Why is he naked?"

Rin's eyes widened as he realized he was in front of a classroom, knealing on the teacher's desk, completly naked! He felt his face burn as his peers stared at him in awe, and some was taking picures with their phone! He wanted to run out, yell at them to stop looking at him, but he was complety immovable and vunarable. He didn't know where his clothes were or his sword!

"Attention class! Attention!" Mephisto's voice appeared from the side where Mephisto stood by the door, dressed in a pink lab coat, glasses, and held a black rod. He grinned as he walked up to Rin and patted his head. Rin made a squeechy noise in the back of his throat as Mephisto began to speak, "Good morning, my gifted students! Had a goodnight sleep? Any strange or arousing dreams come up that made you feel funny down there?" Mephisto giggled, but had no response from any student as all of them had their eyes glued on Rin, who began to sweat. Mephisto frowned a little, and smacked the rod on top of the desk, making everyone jump, and now all eyes were on him. He smiled, very pleased and continued, "Now, don't be shy about sharing any sexual stories, after all, it all relates to today's topic: Sexual Intercourse~!"

Rin made another sound but Mephisto ignored him, "It has come to my attention, that no matter how smart or talented a student is, your all teenagers with raging hormones waiting to be released, correct? Well, as much as I understand those feelings, I do not want any of my students to just give it away on the streets like this one did, unfortuntly." he poked his rod at Rin's head, and the teen wanted to die. " So, I decide to select one lucky classroom to bring in a willing body to let out those fustrations on. Don't worry, Rin here, already knows he's way around the block, as I just mentioned earlier." As the room started to whisper all around, Mephisto snapped his fingers and Rin suddenly felt his legs pull apart, exposing everything. The class gasped and some started to whistle and give out cat-calls, Rin tried to close his legs and move, but it was useless. Mephisto's spell was too powerful and all he could do was sit there and have his genitals stared at. It was all humliating, and what's worst, Mephisto had slipped up behind him and started rubbing his tail which he was hiding behind his back! A muffled shout was all Rin could manage as Mephisto whispered to him, "Don't worry, I won't allow your tail to show, if that's what your worried about. I camouflouged it for you." he teased and Rin muffled some more, "Oh? You don't like this? Your penis says otherwise." It was true, a tail was a demon's weakest point and not to mention an arousing limb. Every touch sent a wave of shock to Rin's penis and in no time, it was standing in full length. Rin shut his eyes as tears stared forming, he didn't want this! Please, everyone, stop looking at him! "What's wrong Rin? I thought whores liked attention?" Mephisto laughed and brought the rod to his hole. Rin's eyes opened wide and he started making noises again, Nonononono, please, no!

"Everyone, please look. This part of the male body can be arousing too, if you know what your doing. Rin should know. He taken in alot of men almost as much as women this past year, isn't that right, Rin?" Rin screamed a muffle and Mephisto smiled, "I'd even say you love sex almost as much as you love fighting, right?" as he spoke, the tip of the rod went in and Rin muffled louder as Mephisto probed him, " I bet you have alot of enemies in this classroom. Enemies that are watching you being aroused by your own public exsposure." The rob went in deeper and poked hard at his prostate. Rin screamed in his throat but Mephisto only laughed as the class watched far too eagered and content for Rin's comfort. " It's never good to let your enemies find out your weak points, Rin." he grinned as the teen let out a final scream before he came. He's mess spilled around his inner thighs and on the floor, yet he was still hard. Mephisto pulled the rod out and looked back at the class, "Anyone here who has a grudge against the eldest Okumura brother for his bullish behavoir, now is a moment I'm allowing you take revenge without fear of being suspended or expelled."

The students chattered to one another and four boys stood up and walked up in front of the classroom. Rin didn't recornize any of them but felt fear as they looked up and down at him, amused. The ring leader looked at the principle, "You sure this is alright?" he asked. Mephisto clapped his hands, "Of course! This is part of your lesson about sex, and Rin even voulenteered his body for this very example. As long as you don't kill him, it's fine!" Rin muffled a scream again but the boys grinned down at him. Two grabbed his shoulder and slammed him down on his back on top of the desk. Rin groan as his tail throb in pain, his penis twitched a little and the leader unzipped his pants, "Check it out, Okumura's getting off on this! Guess he really is a whore!" the group of boys hooted and laughed as the leader pulled out his hard penis. "Since you like it rough, there's no need in preparing you, faggot!" He shoved his dick in Rin, hard and fast and Rin screamed in the back of his throat as the boy began to thrust repeatedly into him. Fat tears ran down his face as he was being raped in front of his own peers.

Oh God, what did he do to deserve all of this? Why was he always treated differently and torured in every possible way? He didn't mean to cause his dad's death, he didn't want to be in all those fights, he didn't want to keep using his demonic powers, he didn't want to have this fate! He never asked to be Satan's son or to have his poor brother look after him like he was a deadly bomb waiting to explode! Every thrust made Rin repent any bad deed he done in the past if it would get him out of this situation! Finally, the boy came, and Rin wanted to throw up. He sobbed as the boy pulled out and another came to take his place, flipped him over so his ass was sticking up in the air and started shoving his dick into him too. Oh God, please forgive him for being Satan's son! Please please please!

"Sorry, Rin. But God doesn't listen to a demon's prayers anymore." Mephisto whispered to him from where he was leaning against a chalkboard, cleaning his nails like Rin wasn't being gang raped before him. Rin cursed him in his mind and winced as the other boy came into him. Rin sobbed some more and Mephisto tsked, "Oh Rin, suck it up. You brought this on yourself, y'know. Going around, sleeping with strangers and your closest friends, all in front of your poor brother. I can't imagine the jealousy and hurt he must have been going through to just sit back and watch his big, idiotic, brother give into his demonic needs." Mephisto blew at his nail, "Especially since you been ignoring his own sinful desires." he grinned so wide, hisfangs can be seen from where Rin was. Rin looked at him, confused and hurt but shouted again when another boy took him. Rin felt something wet drip down between his legs and he wasn't sure if it was blood or semen. He was starting to feel light headed and soon blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Little half-brother?"

Poke.

"Little half-brother?"

Poke. Poke.

"Little half-brother, are you dead?"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Rin's face twitched and he let out a painful groan as he stirred. He is shock but glad he can move his body again as he began to sit up and winced at the pain down his backside. He began to shake, the previous event coming back and he started sobbing to himself. "Fuck my life! Just fuck it!" he cried, wiping his arm over his eyes. Amaimon tilt his head, "You're a real crybaby today, little half-brother." he said, monotone. Rin jumped and looked over at the green demon crouching at the side of his bed, biting his long nail and just staring at his half-brother. Rin crawled away from him and fell off the bed and yelled in pain. Amaimon just jumped up on the bed and peer down at him, "And a lot clumsier."

Rin pointed a finger at him, "W-what-your still alive?! How?!" Amaimon frowned and pulled his nail down, "As if you can kill me like that, little half-brother. I was just playing around with you last time. If I was really serious and big brother would let me, I would have killed you in an instant." he said and pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. Rin stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his body, "Why are you here?! Did you set this whole thing up? You think you and Mephisto can torture and humiliate me like this and get away with it? Gimme back my sword so I can kick your ass!" Rin roared. Amaimon didn't even flinched and looked down, "You shave your balls?" Rin looked down and yelped, he was still naked. He pulled the sheet from under Amaimon, who tumbled over by the force, and wrapped it around his lower half. Rin blushed and glared at the other, who sat up again and smiled, amused by Rin's antics. "You get more interesting every time we met, little half-brother."

"Stop calling me that! You're no brother of mine! Where's Yukio?" He looked around and realized he was in the school's clinic, and it was empty, saved for him and Amaimon. The older demon, pulled out his lollipop and licked his lips, "I don't know. I was with big brother at the time." He took a bite of the hard candy and began to chew, "I was a little disappointed that you passed out after four rounds. Big brother was bragging about you getting intune with your sexual demon side, so I tagged along to see how good you were." Rin looked at the demon in disgust, "Y-you-all of you just watched...as I was being raped...You set me up and laughed at me as four guys made me their bitch! Why?!" Rin was shaking in anger and frustration, "What did I ever do to deserve all this shit?" he whispered to himself.

Amaimon tilt his head again, "Personally, I only prefer demons with real experience. Someone like big brother. He can take up to 15 men at once-" An umbrella smacked Amaimon in the back of his head hard enough to cause him to fall out of the bed. Rin jumped back and looked up to see Mephisto frowning at them both. He brought the umbrella back down, "What did I tell you about gossiping about one's affairs, Amaimon?" Amaimon stood up and rubbed the big bump on his head, "Not to gossip about you." he said. Mephisto nodded and smiled at Rin, "Hello Rin, enjoyed yourself?" He asked and stepped to the side as Rin lunched at him and fell on the floor. Mephisto laughed and clapped, "Bravo, Rin. Even after a rough gang bang, you still manage to get up and fight. Good for you!"

Rin screamed, "Fuck you! I'm tired of your shit! YOU'RE ALL ON MY LIST AND-"

"Little half-brother's sheet fell again."

Rin hurried and covered himself again and Mephisto frowned, "Honestly, you really need to get rid of this self conciousness you have all of a sudden. I don't recall you being this shy with Shiemi or Ryuji."

"How do you know all these things?! Do you spy on me with a hidden camera?"

"He's on to you now, big brother." Amaimon said, eating a bag of chips from out of nowhere. Mephisto ignored them both and turned around, "I only came to check up on you, and since your still running around, it's time to leave. Come, Amaimon." Mephisto began to walk away, "Hold up! You can't have me be raped and then walk away like it never happened! I'm reporting your ass to the police, you pervert!" Rin shouted. Mephisto turned back around and raised an eyebrow, "Pervert? Me? Oh no, Rin, I wasn't the brains behind all that had happened. I was simply leading a helpful hand."

Rin blinked, "W-what? If you didn't plan this-who than? Why help them? I thought you were on our side!" Mephisto grinned down at him, "My boy, I'm on no one's side. But I was simply following orders from someone else. Toodles~" With that him and Amaimon vanished into thin air. Rin sat back down and rubbed his throbbing head, screw all of them. He looked around for his own clothes and found them on a chair near by, as well as his sword with a note on it. Rin picked the little sticky note up and it read:

**Sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I won't be home by the time you get back. I hope you still consider me your brother.**

** - Yukio**

Rin felt his legs give out as he fell to his knees and crushed the note in his hands. He really didn't know what else to say or to think. All he could do was punch the ground and let out another sob.

**Two days earlier:**

Arthur wasn't in the mood for visitors now. He was swamp with paperwork about all the destruction and mayhem those damn demons were setting all over his beautiful world. Neither the less, he gave the intruder permission to enter. Might as well see what they want and send them off. Imagine his surprised when the youngest Exorcist in history walked in and politely bowed, "Excuse me, Sir Angel, but I like to discuss something with you."

The blonde man rubbed his chin, "Yes, Yukio was it? Is it important?" Yukio straighten himself up, "To me, it is, sir. It's about my brother, Rin." Arthur's eyes widen for a split second than narrowed at that name. He frowned deeply and leaned forward against his desk, "Rin. That's right. That thing is your brother. You have my symphony." Yukio felt his mouth tightened but kept a poker face. "Well, I was wondering if you have anything to lessen a demon's hormone levels." Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What for?" Yukio didn't say but Arthur quickly picked up on the situation and groan in disgust. "I see. So that's why Mephisto is bouncing around here like a jolly roger. All those demons are beast, even worst when their in heat." he said as if the brother of one those beast he was talking about wasn't standing in his office. Yukio took a deep breath and stayed calm, "Do you have anything, sir. I really am in a hurry, if you don' t mind." Arthur smirked, "Why? Did that brother of yours attack someone and you're trying to cover it?"

"No!"

"Because you do know if I find out about any out of control behavior coming from Rin, the Order gave me permission to kill him on the spot."

"No! Rin been on his best behavior and haven't attacked anyone innocent, I swear!" Yukio shouted in Rin's defense. Arthur stood up and walked around the large desk, "Than why do you want to lower Rin's hormones?"

Yukio looked to the ground, he didn't want to say anymore to this man but he had no choice. He wanted to help Rin, but accidentally getting him killed wouldn't help matters at all. He had to choice his words carefully, "It's because, I don't like Rin sleeping around, that's all. I worry about him, like any good brother should." Arthur chuckled as he walked up to the boy and patted his head, "You are a good brother, aren't you?" Yukio resisted the urge to swat his hand away, "Do you have anything, sir?" he asked again. Arthur eyed him, "If I did, I would have issued an order for Mephisto and Rin into it. But at last, no such thing exist yet." Yukio sighed again. That was it, he asked every one, even the Paladin for help, but no such luck. Arthur smiled at him, "Don't look too, disappointed. There are somethings you can't control in a demon, no matter how much you raise them to be human. Pity." Yukio frowned, "If you excuse me, sir." "Wait." Yukio looked up as Arthur rest a hand on his shoulder, "If you can't stop the crime with tools, use an example of the consequensious." Arthur smirked. Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Sir?"

Arthur walked him to his desk, "You can't simply tell a dog not to do something and have no punishment for it. Next time Rin goes out for a wild night, I suggest you show him what happens to someone with an out of control sex life." Yukio raised an eyebrow, "How exactly? I don't even know what all will happen beside from what I read." Arthur raised an eyebrow, 'He's still a virgin. interesting.' he smiled to himself, "I have a plan in mind, but I say this as the only way to teach him the lesson." he sat on his desk and folded his arms. Yukio nodded, "Will it help? Make him think twice, for once?" Arthur grinned, "Of course. Discipline is a key necessary to be an Exorcist, Yukio." The teen nodded and listen carefully.

"I'll have to make it worth that demon's wild, but I'll get Mephisto to help. All you have to do is follow orders and I'll make the rest of the arrangements."

Yukio wasn't too sure about this, but Arthur held out his hand, "I'll give you my word. Rin will never consider sex ever again." He looked at the hand and hesitantly shook it.

**Present time:**

Yukio held his face in his hands as he sat outside Arthur's office, hating himself. How? How could he let his anger get the best of him? Why did he follow through such a plan so blindly without considering what was really going to happen? He let out a dry sob, he was the worst brother in history and there was no way he'd be able to face Rin again. He felt a heavy hand pat his back and he looked up at Arthur, with tears in his eyes, the man gave him a symphathic look,

"I know it must be hard now, but think about the future. Rin will never have sex again if our lesson worked."

Yukio stood up and punched him across the face, "You bastard!" he shouted, the tears fell down his face as he stared Arthur down in anger, "I should have known you would take it too far!" Arthur simply smiled and pulled out a handkerchief and wipe the blood from his bottom lip.

"Now don't go acting like that brute of a brother of yours. After all, you set Rin up for it."

"I didn't expect you and Mephisto to have him be raped! That was just cruel!"

"Oh, Yukio, so innocent to the big picture. Lessons are always cruel no matter how small the crime is. They have to be to get a point across." Arthur's face darken as he looked down and grinned wider, "If you act like a whore, you'll be treated like one."

Yukio lunched at him again, but Arthur was quicker and grabbed the boy by the arm and slammed him to the ground. Yukio grunted and tried to get up but Arthur kicked him, hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy. Yukio rolled over on his back, trying to regain his breathing and Arthur looked down at him and tsk. "I'll give Rin some credit, he can take a hit a lot better than you. Perhaps out of experience?" Yukio gapped and tried to sit up, "Y..you..you won't...get away...with this...bastard...!" Arthur kneeled down and held the boys face in his hand, "Listen here, you little bastard. Don't think because you haven't activated you demonic powers that I'll take it easy on you. Your Satan's son too, and even though you have a good reputation around here, I don't trust you or your brother." Arthur squeezed Yukio's face as he talked, they stared at each other for a while before Arthur sighed and let him go and stood up. "It's already too late for your brother, but maybe not for you."

Yukio sat up and rubbed his face, "Quiet, I don't want anything to do with you any more!" he stood up and winced at the pain in his stomach. Arthur laughed, "But you'll have to since, I'm your boss!" he exclaimed, completely missing the point. Yukio rolled his eyes but Arthur smirked at him, "I forgot to mention my plan isn't yet complete, Yukio." The young Exorcist stopped and looked at the man hard, "What do you mean? You already humiliated and mentally scarred him for life!" Arthur laughed, "Scarred him? Yukio, I'm sure that demon enjoyed every minute of it, trust me."

"Stop talking about Rin like that! He isn't a demon at all, he's my brother and I'm going to make sure you or anyone else won't put their hands on him!" Arthur only laughed harder at him. Yukio was becoming quite amusing to him. Yukio growled, "Whatever your planning, I'm going to stop it."

"Even now?" Yukio blinked, "What?" Arthur grinned, "As we speak I'm having surgery put on Rin to take care of his sexual urges. Maybe without his balls, he will not be so aggressive and easier to manage." Yukio gasped and stared at Arthur, "No, that's illegal to neutered a human being!"

Arthur laughed cruelly, "You forget, Rin isn't human anymore. He's a demon whether you two realize it or not. And as I recall, there's no law protecting demons." A swell of hatred and regret flowed over Yukio as he just stared at the cruel man, horrified. No, he can't allow these people to treat Rin any kind of way!

"Please," He began to beg, "No, don't do that to him! Please, I'll do anything! Just call it off and I'll do anything! Just leave my brother alone!" That's what Arthur wanted to hear. He stepped closer to Yukio, "Anything?" he repeated, "No matter what, you'll do anything to protect your brother?" Yukio nodded hastfully. "Please, he's the only family I love. I don't want to see him miserable." The two Exorcist stared at each other, Arthur looked Yukio up and down, rubbing his chin, "Come in my office. We have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

"Shiemi, you have a visitor." Ms. Moriyama called from the counter. Rin nodded and waited awkwardly with the elderly woman as she just smoked her pip and watch him, silently. Shiemi's footsteps was heard from upstairs and she came in through the small door behind the counter, "Yes, mother-" she froze when she notice Rin standing in the shop, he quickly looked down at the floor. Ms. Moriyama looked at both and frowned at Rin, "Is there something you want with her?" she said flatly. Rin looked up and rubbed his left arm, "Uh, I just wanted to know if Shiemi seen Yukio anywhere." Shiemi looked up,

"Yukio? Did something happen?" she sounded concern, as always. Rin sighed and shrugged, "I hope not. He haven't been home in two days, and I doubt he's on a mission. He'd usually tell me if he did." Shiemi and her mother looked at one another, "No. Me or mother haven't seen Yukio around lately. He didn't even show up for any classes...like you." Shiemi said, fidgeting with her hands. They were dirty, so that let Rin know she had been out in her garden today. Ms. Moriyama looked back at Rin, "You asked anyone else? Maybe you should go to police for this, kid." Rin shook his head, "I just started the search, ma'am. Things have been rocky between us lately, so I think it be better if I find him first so I can apologize properly."

Shiemi bite her bottom lip as Rin bowed at both of them, "Thank you for your help." he said and walked out the door, Shiemi quickly ran up stairs. A few minutes later she came back down, her hands washed and a coat on, "I'm going out, mother. Bye!" she said as she quickly ran from behind the counter. Ms. Moriyama nodded and watch her daughter exist the shop, hastily.

Rin was already down the street when he heard Shiemi holler his name, he looked up and there she was, running as fast as she could to keep up with her. Rin stopped and turned around in time to watch her trip and fall to the ground. Rin quickly ran up to her and helped her up, "You okay? What's wrong?" he asked, giving her space to brush the kimono off. Shiemi wiped a few strings of hair from her face and shook her head, "Nothing. I just...I just wanted to help you look for Yukio." she looked back down at the ground. Rin frowned, "That's alright. I need to look for him. Besides, we might run into something because of me." he said, trying to convince Shiemi to go back home, but the blonde girl shook her head and frowned, "No Rin. I wanna help too." Rin wanted to argue with her but then he remembered what he said to her before and let it go. He quietly walked up the road with Shiemi following close behind.

By noon, they asked almost everyone on the street, anyone from school, or any familiar faces. They searched between allies, buildings, stores, and parks. Nothing. No one seen or heard from the twin and Shiemi sensed Rin becoming more worried. She wanted to comfort him, but the boy kept distancing himself from her and she was at her wit's end. Finally, they took a rest at the park, by the water fountain. Shiemi rubbed her ankle and looked over at Rin who sat away from her. She sighed, she was starting to get sick of this. How are they going to look for Yukio properly if Rin won't talk to her.

"Rin...are you okay?" She criticize herself for being stupid. Of course he wasn't alright, but that was all she can come up with. Rin didn't answer her at first, he just stared at the water as if it was all its fault. Shiemi fidget with her hands and tried again, "Did you find any clues, so far? I haven't but maybe if we summon our familiars, they could cover more ground. Maybe we should get the others to help in our search and-"

"Why are you here?"

Shiemi stopped and looked over at the boy who was still sitting and staring at the water. He was frowning deeply and Shiemi tilt her head, "B-because I'm worried about you and Yukio." she said as if it was an obvious answer. Rin wasn't convinced, "You mean you only care about Yukio." he said dryly. Shiemi stood up and looked angry, that was it. She stomped over at Rin and slapped him. Rin stared up at her in shock. It didn't hurt but it was unexpected from the normally quiet and shy girl. Shiemi bawled up her fists so tight they shook, "Stop acting like this, Rin!" she begin to shout, "I don't know where you get this idea that I only care about Yukio, but I care about you too! If I didn't, I wouldn't have joined the cram classes, I wouldn't have become a tamer, or learn to be stronger, or do anything for myself!" Rin gapped for a second but looked away in a huff, "But you like him better, right? You have a crush on him, don't deny it!" Shiemi stood her ground, though, "I never said I didn't, but I like you too, Rin!"

Rin looked up and stared at her, she let out a sniffle and continued, "I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't. You're the one who kicked me out, not the other way around. I was hurt but I never regretted it. Not than and not now! I...I love you, Rin!" Shiemi stared to cry and wipe her face with her sleeves. Rin is stunned but, hesitantly, stood up and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started crying on his shoulders as they stood there for what felt like forever.

Finally, Rin pulled back and kissed her lightly on her forehead, "Sorry." was all he said and Shiemi stared laughing to herself and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the park so they can continue their search.

Shura yawned loudly as she, and a large group of upper class Exorcist stood in an auditorium, all before a large stage, waiting for some big announcement they received in their Emails. She slouched and elbowed another Exorcist, "Yo, any idea what this 'big announcement' is about?" she air quoted, the other Exorcist shrugged and she tsked. Leave it to Arthur to bring them all out here and it's probably over nothing, she thought as she opened a can of beer and began to drink it. As the crowd started to become restless, Arthur peered from behind the curtains on the stage and grinned proudly on the large outcome. "I believe it's a house full-out there, don't you think, Yukio?" he said cheerfully and turned toward the boy who was silent. He was staring at the ground, fidgeting with the belt around his long, uniform coat. He was regretting every bit of this performance and just wanted to go back home to Rin.

"Aww, starting to get stage fright, my young prodigy?" Arthur cooed the boy and lightly brush his cheek. Yukio pulled away from him and glared under his glasses, "Your despicable." he spat. Arthur paid him no heed and pat his head, "Now don't be so bitter. We're just gonna show everyone how well you can obey orders despite your rotten blood line. This performance may even start a new tradition in training a demon in our course of work. Be proud and suck it up!" Yukio gritted his teeth and wanted to curse the man but Arthur already strolled out to the stage. Yukio swallowed and backed up but three other higher-ups were blocking any means of escape for him. They took all his guns and other devices so he won't try anything while he was performing this...horrible, degrading act! Yukio looked back at the floor and chanted to himself he was doing all this to protect Rin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm so glad to see so many Exorcist who took the time to show up for what could be a historical event." Arthur bewailed into a microphone. The audience started to clap and look at each other, confused. Shura threw her can of beer to the ground, "Just get on with it so I can go home, Baldly!" she shouted, very irritated by the sight of the blonde Paladin. Arthur heard that and frowned a little but continued anyways, "As many of you should know, we have an impure history of allowing half-breed demons into our society and even have some in the head office!" he paused to look around for Mephisto but didn't see no hair of that little weasel, "We have let these unholy creatures slip through the cracks of our system for so long that it has finally came back to bite us! The sons of Satan are among our younger generation of Exwire and Exorcist, and I for one would like to sleep better at night knowing these abmonations is wiped off our world!"

Arthur earned a crowd of cheers and encouragements, which made Shura more nervous as she looked around. 'This quack is at it again? You think he would learn by now to leave those kids alone.' she thought as she quickly slipped between the crowd, trying to reach the back stage. When she reached the door leading to the stage, it blocked by two other Exorcist. She narrowed her eyes, "Let me through. I have to talk to that fool!" she demanded. The two Exorcist didn't move and just as she was about to make them, the crowd turned ugly and stared booing at the stage. She looked up and her eyes widen when she saw Yukio standing beside Arthur, "What the hell is going on?" she asked, one of the Exorcist pushed her back, "Just sit back and watch, woman, and you'll find out like everyone else." Shura didn't like that remark but stared up at the stage, chanting a spell in her mind if she needed to summon her familiars.

Yukio stared at the crowd, his face was growing redder at the thought of performing in front of all these people. He was also hurt on how quickly these people, who he worked with, trained with, and fought side by side, had turned against him. Was this what it was like for Rin everyday? Arthur patted his head, "Settle down. I know what your all thinking: Who allowed this to happen? To allow these things to live on and pretend like he's one of us. Well, mistakes were made. A man thought he could raise two demons as humans and hope none of us will find out. Obviously that man was a fool and a traitor in our eyes now." Yukio tightened his fist tighter, how dare this man talked down at his father! Yukio wanted to punch him but it would only look even worst for him and Rin. "However, since this man, before his death, asked a favor among the higher-ups to not kill his precious pets, there's not much I can do. One of them, as some of you already know, have already activated his powers and on 24 hr watch every day. This one, however, has not got in touch with any of his demonic heritage. But who's to say he won't one day?" He squeezed Yukio's shoulder as the crowd agreed with him. He was breathing much faster as he knew what was coming soon. Oh God, he wanted to go home!

"So I decided to start training him now, so later he would know his place. You all will be witness of this boy's rebirth!" Arthur finished and held the mic up to Yukio and whispered, "You know what to say next." he grinned. Yukio swallowed another lump and held the mic shaking in his hand,

"...I...I, Yukio Okumura...am sorry...for...my s-sinful birth." He tried to speak loudly and clearly like Arthur wanted but his voice kept cracking as he stood embarrassed on what was about to happen next. He knew he could never look at any of these people ever again, but Arthur had him cornered. The bastard was blackmailing him with his brother's life. Arthur nudge the boy to continue, Yukio bite his bottom lip, "W-words...can be...meaningless...but I would like to...p-personally...show you how...dedicated I am to obeying...this organization." He's breath hitched as he finished, "P-please...look closely..."

He handed back the mic as Arthur watched him eagerly as he moved his hands to his coat belt. Yukio stared at his trembling hands, holding on to his belt and he started to shake his head, "No! No, I can't do this! I'm sorry, please don't make me do this!" Yukio started to whine as he held the coat around him tighter. Arthur sighed and dramatically held his forehead, "Oh Yukio, I'm really disappointed in you. Here I thought you were the more obedient one by your high rankings at such a young age. But at last, all the rumors were false. I guess I'm have to call in some back up when we storm into that old building and arrest Rin-"

"Alright I'll do it! As long as you hold up your end of the bargain and not hurt Rin!" Yukio shouted. Arthur smirked and nodded and snapped his fingers. Ten more Exorcist came on the stage behind them, each carrying a bucket filled with water. "In the buckets these men hold behind us is filled with holy water. We will attempt to wash and scrub this unholy demon of sins and maybe God will forgive him on his unholy birth! Amen! " Yukio shut his eyes tight and started undoing his belt and slowly opened his large coat. Arthur's eyes followed the coat as it dropped to the ground and he slowly looked up at Yukio's, slim, naked body exposed to the auditorium. Besides the few moles around his chest, Yukio's skin was flawless and untouched. The glow of a virgin was one of the most beautiful sights to Arthur, and what's more was the shame on the boy's face as he covered his privates and looked away from the crowd gawking at him and women whistling at him, lewder. "Such temptations." Arthur whispered to himself.

Arthur walked up and whispered in Yukio's ear, "Problem with nudity, young one?" Yukio didn't answer and kept his eyes shut as his face burned with embarrassment and shame. "I can understand your shame, since your body is like a gateway between both worlds. But after this performance, you'll be cleans of all Satan's traits. Don't you want that?" Yukio sniffed and shivered, not knowing if it was out of shame or the fact it was very cold in the building. Arthur grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed him down to his knees, "Hold still as the ritual begin." he ordered.

"ARTHUR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YUKIO?!" Shura shouted as she was being held back by a group of Exorcist, doing their best to retain the woman. Arthur grinned proudly, "I'm about to give this boy new life! Begin!" he clapped and the Exorcists on stage came up to Yukio and one by one poured the buckets of water on top of Yukio. He let out a shout at how cold the water was and how it sizzled against his skin a little. Yukio hissed and Shura struggled some more, "Yukio get your ass up and fight back! Don't let this pervert, balding, son of a bitch humiliate you like this!"

Yukio ignored her and endured more. When the last bucket was poured on him the men pulled out brushes and started scrubbing the boy, hard like they were ordered to. Yukio screamed as the bristles scratched his skin all around and scrubbing the water into his wounds. The water burned even more and Yukio screamed louder, his glasses fell and tears swelled up in his eyes, the pain was getting to him. Shura finally broke away from the crowd and jumped on stage, summoning her sword out of her chest and pointed it at the group. The men backed up but Arthur didn't move, narrowing his eyes at the wildly woman, "What do you think you're doing, woman? No audience interaction." Shura glared at him, "Fuck off, Baldly! I'm stopping this act of cruelty now!"

Arthur looked taken back, "'Act of cruelty'? This is no such thing, Shura. We are simply cleansing this poor bastard of his demonic sins." he pointed at Yukio, hunched over and shaking. He's body is covered in many scars, bleeding, Shura growled and edged closer to the poor boy, "Your sick, Baldly." she spat and looked back down and blinked in shock. The wounds started to heal fast before their eyes and soon it looked like Yukio wasn't even touched. Yukio stopped shaking and looked back, Arthur sneered, "See! That boy is this close to gaining those horrible blue flames like his brother! We must cleanse him harder!" As the group of men came closer, Shura swung her sword at them and stood over Yukio, protectively, "None ya come closer! I'm taking this boy home where he belongs!" Arthur growled, "Are you defining the organization, Kirigakure?!" Shura frowned, "I'm doing what is right! Come on, Yukio!"

Shura grabbed Yukio by the arm and helped him up and walked him off stage. Some of the men tried to go after them but Arthur stopped them, "I'll handle this. Clean up the stage and dismiss everyone!" he ordered and followed behind the curtain. When he finally caught up with the two, Yukio had torn from Shura and yelling at her.

"Stay away from me, Shura!" He cried. He turned from her to hide his shame, Shura didn't care about that and grabbed Yukio by the shoulder, "Yukio, you can't let that bastard pick on you like this! He'll drag you through the mud and back and call it 'cleansing of the soul' !" she tried to explain but Yukio didn't listen and shook her off. "I told you, it's none of your business! If you, or anyone else gets involved, it'll just get worst for me and Rin!"

Shura stood behind him and studied him briefly, "He's got something on ya, doesn't he?" she questioned. Yukio didn't answer and Shura became even more angry, "Whatever it is, I'm going to find out and help you out of it, ya little shit! You think Shiro would want you to go through all this? I'm trying to help you and Rin, but than you go and agree to whatever Arthur tells you to do, and all you're doing is digging a deeper hole for yourself!" she shouted. Yukio said nothing but looked up when Arthur cleared his throat, one hand on his hips and another holding the boy's coat. "Our little performance has been interrupted because of you, Kirigakure." he said, calmly. Shura opened her mouth to snap at him but left it hanging when Yukio walked over to the blonde man and allowed the him to put it on him. Arthur smiled down at him, "Good boy. Already knows when to come back to he's master." he crackled and brush a hand down the side of Yukio's face. The youngest Exorcist avoided any eye contact as Arthur walked him away from the other. Arthur gave Shura another side-ways glance before they exist the building, leaving Shura to fume silently to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

A sword swapped against a thick tree, cutting it in half. It fell down along with others already on the ground. Shura stomped her feet, still frustrated and moved to her next target. She's been like this for the past hour and the little white dog was getting tired of watching her. It yawned and trotted over to the human as she gulped down another can of beer and crushed it in her palm.

"Damn spotted crybaby! Try to help the guy out and he brush me off for that stupid Baldly!" She complained to herself. The dog tilt its head,

"Destroying my forest won't change anything, Shura~" It said, looking up at her with lazy eyes. Shura tsked, "It helps." she said and through the can at the white dog. It ducked and transformed back to the purple demon. Mephisto adjusted his top hat, "It was quite a performance, wouldn't you say, my dear?" Shura sneered at him, "So you were there. Why the hell would you allow that to happen! You're suppose to look after those boys!" she turned at him, tempting to swing her sword at him. Mephisto shrugged, "Just because I'm looking after them doesn't mean I'm their father. You know I hate kids and Shiro knew this too. Do you expect me to hold those boys' hands like he did?"

Shura groan and massage her throbbing temple, "Damn, we are not good with kids, are we?" she grumbled. Mephisto smirked and walked over to her and massage her bare shoulders, "Yes. You would make a horrible mother. I like that." he played with her ponytail, Shura waved him off, "Don't flatter me now. I'm still piss at you for not lifting a finger, but I'm more pissed at Baldly for laying a finger on Yukio!"

"Or more~" Mephisto giggled and Shura shot him a disgusted look. She put her hand on her hip, "You know where Rin is? If I can't beat the sense into Yukio, maybe he can." Mephisto smirked, "As we speak, our young friend is searching all over the city for his younger twin. Ah~ Their brotherly love for each other brings a tear to your eyes, doesn't it?" he pretended to choked up. Shura rolled her eyes at his silly antics and summon away her sword. She walked passed him and Mephisto followed, switching the topic to the latest episodes of his favorite animes while Shura didn't even pretended to listen.

Back at the Okumura's dorm, Shiemi and Rin sighed at the dining table. Ukobach had brood them some tea to calm their nerves. Shiemi thanked it sweetly and took a sip calmly, but her mind is riddled with worry. Rin didn't even notice the cup of tea in front of him, despite Ukobach nudging it up to him. Shiemi shook her hand at it and the creature whined a little before jumping off the table and going back to the kitchen. Rin stayed quiet, resting his hands on his head and stared at the table. He let out a frustrated growl and stood up, startling Shiemi, "I'm going back out there and look for him some more!" he announced. Shiemi put on her determined faced and nodded, "Me too!" she also announced but Rin stopped her on her traces. "Wait, Shiemi. Maybe one of us should stay here in case Yukio comes back home." he suggested. In reality, he just didn't want Shiemi running around in the dark even with her Greenman familiar protecting her. Shiemi opened her mouth to argue but shut it, realizing Rin could be right.

"Okay, just be careful out there, Rin." she smiled softly at him. Rin managed a grin at her and walked up to the door and opened it in time to almost bump into Renzou. Renzou blinked and greeted Rin, behind him were Konekomaru, Izumo, and Ryuji. Rin quickly avoided eye contact with him and looked at the others, "What are you guys doing here?" Renzou grinned, "Duh, we came to help in the search for Yukio. Shiemi had texted us a little earlier." Rin looked back at Shiemi who shrugged and smiled nervously. Izumo frowned, "What did you do to Yukio to make him runaway?" she accused. Rin looked offended but didn't argue. He shook his head, "I just want to find him and make it up to him somehow. Will you guys help me?"

Renzou and Konekomaru smiled, "Of course!" the shorter monk chirped happily and Izumo nodded and smiled a little. Ryuji only nodded but avoided eye contact with Rin too. Renzou noticed this but didn't address it as the five Exwires split up and searched for Yukio.

It was almost midnight when it started raining, Rin slumped down in an ally, cursing everything on the planet. Stupid Yukio for running away! Why can't he be like a normal brother and just beat the snot out of Rin when he acted stupid? Rin hit his head against the brick wall over and over, just wanting Yukio safe and sound in their room again.

"Just standing there's not gonna bring him back, stupid." A gruffly voice said over the rain. Rin notice the rain had stopped dripping over him and looked up to find himself under an umbrella next to Ryuji. The taller teen nodded towards the exist and Rin followed next to him down the empty, dark street. Besides the occasional calling of Yukio's name, the two Exwires stayed in awkward silence. Rin kept glancing at Ryuji wondering what the other was thinking, 'I bet he wished he stayed home.' Rin thought. When the rain got heavier, they ran into a nearby fast food place and sat in the back. Rin silently watched out the window as Ryuji stared at him doing so. Finally the rougher looking teen broke the silence,

"What was the last thing he said to you before you noticed he had disappeared?" he asked. Rin shrugged and stayed silent. Ryuji frowned but tried again, "Well, did you guys get in a fight and one of you stormed out or what?" Rin only shrugged and stared at the table.

Ryuji, feed up, slammed his fist on the table, scaring the other a little, "Dammit, this is not the time to be in one of your moods, Rin! Your brother might be out there in danger!" Rin frowned and yelled back, "Don't you think I thought of that! If Yukio told me where he went, I would have looked there by now! I just don't know where he is!" Ryuji didn't back down, "If you really cared about him, you'd tell me what happened between you two so I can have a better idea on where to look! Me and everyone else are trying to help you and your still acting like a little kid!" Rin stood up and glared, "Shut up!" he shouted. Ryuji stood up to and glared back, "Make me!" The two teens was locked in a death glare match while bystanders wisely exist the building for when it got ugly. Ryuji was about to throw the first punch when Rin's face cracked and his eyes swelled up with tears. Ryuji is bewildered as the other broke the stare and ran out the restaurant. Ryuji, snapping out of it, ran after him.

"Rin! Rin!" The taller teen called, ignoring the rain soaking his body. He looked around, afraid he had to search for two Okumura brothers when he spotted Rin under a light lamp-post across the street. Ryuji sighed in relief and crossed over very quickly to the older twin. Rin was sobbing and leaned against the lamp-post as Ryuji approached him gently. He watch the teen break down before him and regretted being so harsh on the brother. He couldn't imagine the pain Rin was going through now. He reached over to touched Rin's shoulder before he wiped back around towards him so fast, Ryuji had to back up and brace him self to get chewed out. Instead, Rin sobbed out, "He set me up to be raped!" and cried harder.

Ryuji stood there shock. He couldn't have heard that right. He couldn't have. "E-excuse me?" he asked. Rin looked back up at him and weakly punched him on the shoulder, "I said that bastard had me raped!" he admitted again. Ryuji gapped and really didn't know what else to do but quickly held on to Rin as the boy cried and told him everything.

An hour later, the group met back at the Okumura's dorm and had to put the search on hold until tomorrow. Everyone rushed home except Ryuji who was resentful at first, but Rin assured him he'll be fine. Ryuji didn't believe him but he had to give the boy some space for now. The rain had stopped by now as the trio of boys walked back to their dorms, Renzou noticed how quiet Ryuji had been lately. "What's wrong, Bon? I haven't seen you pick a fight with Rin yet. Finally best friends with him?" he teased and braced him self to be punched in the arm. Nothing. Ryuji ignored him and walked a head of him towards the academy. Renzou was dumbstruck and Konekomaru is confused, "Bon, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked. Ryuji stopped and said, "No. You guys can go ahead and continue on with the search tomorrow. I'm done looking for that four-eyed bastard." he spat and stormed inside the building. Renzou and Konekomaru was even more confused and shock by Ryuji's behavior. Neither had ever heard the model student talk ill about Yukio, ever. Rin, of course, but never Yukio. Something was defentily wrong.

When they made it to their room, Ryuji had already stripped off his wet clothes and changing into his PJs. Renzou stepped up to him, "Bon, what's really going on? Why don't you want to look for Yukio anymore?" he urged as Ryuji sat down on his bed and tsked. He looked back up at them and sighed, "He's a rotten brother is all I can say. I totally misjudged him." Konekomaru stepped up too, "Why? What did he do?" he asked. Ryuji looked at both of his childhood friends and sighed, deciding he could trust them.

"Rin was gang-raped a couple of days ago." he said. Konekomaru covered his mouth to keep him from gasping too loud and Renzou stared at Ryuji in horror. Ryuji nodded, "Rin told me everything. How Yukio set him up for one of Mephisto's spells and the man had stripped and humiliated him in front of an entire classroom. Than allowed four guys to rape him! What kind of principle does that?!" he stood up and paced in anger. Renzou mouth twitched and he looked away, Konekomaru was at a lost of words and had to sit down on Ryuji's bed. The three boys stayed silent for a few minutes until Konekomaru spoke up first, "We should report this to the police!" he suggested. Renzou shook his head, "And tell them what? 'Our principle used magic to have our friend be raped'! They'll just think we're making up stories and who knows what else that crazy dude will do to us if he found out we tried to have him arrested?" Konekomaru silently agreed and looked back Ryuji, "What do you think we should do?" The older teen didn't really know. It was such a personal matter between the two brothers and that principle and for Rin to just blurt out and tell him everything, was too much. He was still uncertain about his feelings on the fact that they had slept together two weeks ago and now this? Ryuji sighed, "I don't know. Let's just be there for Rin when he needs us."

The next morning, Rin gain back his courage and went back to school. From the moment he entered the school, he expected to be ridiculed or find graffiti all over his locker. Nothing, not a single peep or any gossip about him fell on to the student body. He was dumbstruck, of course, but not wanting to jinks it, went on with his business. By the second quarter Rin was walking from the bathroom when he spotted the four group of boys who violated him in the hallway. Anger and anguish suddenly washed all over him and Rin ran towards the group, determined to beat the shit out every one of them when he suddenly stumbled and fell flat on his face. Rin groan and looked around when he realized he wasn't in the school hallway anymore. Instead, he was suddenly in Mephisto's office where the grown demon was putting together a figurine model, "Don't start trouble now, Rin." he said dully as he dipped blue paint inside the eyes. Rin jumped up and snarled, "What the fuck, clown? Those bastards deserved every ass whooping I got waiting for them, along with you!" he shouted. Mephisto waved him off, "No they don't. I erased their memories of that morning along with everyone else in that classroom. So technically, you would be beating up innocent students, and that would violent your parole."

Rin opened and closed his mouth that he looked like a gaping fish. On the one hand, none of the students remember what they did so they can't pick on him about it, but on the other he still remembers and can't pretend like it never happened! Rin stared Mephisto down but it didn't bother the older man at all, "How's the search going for Yukio?" he asked, switching the topic. Rin suddenly remembered that, "Mephisto!" he slammed both hands on top of the desk, knocking over every figurine on the table. Mephisto gasped and frowned at Rin's rough behavior around his precious collection, "Watch what you're doing!" he snapped, trying to gather the mini statues up, but Rin wouldn't let him. The teen knocked the figures out of Mephisto's hands and grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, "Where's Yukio?" he demanded coldly, baring his fangs. Mephisto can practically see the blue flames burning in his eyes. He huffed and teleported out of Rin's grip. He appeared behind him and straighten up his tie, "Don't be so hasty, Rin. You really need to mind you manners around your elders." Rin wasn't budging though, "Answer me, and not in one of your stupid riddles, either!"

Mephisto scoffed, as if the boy ever figure out his riddles before. However he decided to cut the boy a break because he really wanted to get back to his figurines. "Yukio had taken residence with the Paladin, Mr. Angel." Rin slowly straighten up, "Angel? Why?" Mephisto smirked, "Why are you so hasty in looking for your brother after what he done to you?" he questioned back. Rin looked at the ground and tightened his mouth, Mephisto grinned and pushed on. "After all, none of that would have even happened if he wasn't jealous of his big brother." he chimed along, circling around Rin like a he was prey. "Why, back at Gehenna, if any of our brothers were to wrong me in any way, I would make sure to repay them back in the most horrible way possible." he crackled. On top of Mephisto's hat, a green hamster, who was listening to the conversation, shivered at the memories. Rin shook his head, "No. I...Your just trying to turn us against one another!" he accused, back away from Mephisto. The taller male chuckled, "My boy, you have so much potential in every way. It's a shame their held back to the shackles of Assiah."

Rin frowned and looked away. He should hate Yukio for what he did, he knows that. He should hate him for a lot of things but vice versa, Yukio should hate him too. They were too different to even be considered brothers, much less twins, so why were they so close? That was something even Rin couldn't explain, really. All he knew was that Yukio always thought of his best intentions, even when he disagreed with him and Rin should do the same by starting to act like the older brother instead of letting Yukio handle all the burdens. He left the office quietly and headed back to class, thinking on how to get to the current Paladin's place.

The past three days were a blur to Yukio. Every morning he would wake up in Arthur's guest bedroom, wander around the large mansion looking for any human contact, ate the meals that would appear on his bed when it was a certain time, grade a few papers, read whatever book was available, and sleep. It was the same routine so far and Yukio hadn't seen a string of blonde hair from Arthur yet. He wondered if this was even the man's place, but was reminded that it indeed was when he walked past the many large painted portraits of the arrogant man. The following day, Yukio laid on his back, bored out of his mind and left to wonder if Rin is worried about him. Maybe. Or maybe not if he figured out that it was him that set him up. Yukio groan at his own self for being so stupid. He wanted to run to Rin and tell him that Arthur had tricked him into it, but all that will make him look like a gullible idiot and a lousy brother.

'Rin, when we met again, please forgive me.' He prayed. He can still see Rin's humiliated face as he was publicly exposed in front of all those horrible students. Yukio gritted his teeth at the thought of all those people seeing his older brother in all his glory and then had the nerve to touch him! Touch HIS big brother! A familiar feeling crept up around Yukio's body, making him feel a bit warmer. He's hands gripped the sheets under him as he thought that it wasn't just those students, but those filthy prostitutes too. Yukio growled at the idea of Rin giving his virginity to those real whores, and it didn't stop there! Oh no, Rin got greedy and went after Shiemi and Ryuji too. Yukio never recalled Rin ever getting greedy with him! After all those years spent together, Rin never looked at him the way he must have look at his many bedmates. That look. He seen it once, but it wasn't directed towards him, but at some slutty dressed girl at the market. That look both scared and fascinated Yukio to no end and immedently grew jealous of the slut, or anyone that caught that kind of attention from his brother. Rin had looked so hungry, so needy, so desperate for her that Yukio was sure he would have pounced on her given the chance. This happened even BEFORE he went into heat.

Yukio can imagine how that look must have been now, with his hormones on the roof and wanting to hump every person that walked by. A stirring was happening inside his pants as Yukio continued to imagine his brother, hovering over on all fours, sweating and panting like a desperate lion, smiling cooly with his fangs showing and his eyes clouded with lust. He imagined Rin losing all moral codes and just fuck the living shit out of anyone lucky enough to catch his eye. Oh God, did he imagine what a lover Rin must be. From what he heard coming from Shiemi and Ryuji, his brother must be a good fuck! He's body was getting even hotter as his left hand crept down to the bulge poking out of his pants. He was only dressed in a blue T-shirt and some jeans that were laid out for him this morning. Yukio rubbed the bulge a little more before giving in and pulling his pants and underwear off and kicked them to the ground. He slid his hand to his cock and played with the tip. He imagined Rin's tongue running down a body, licking and tasting his lover before biting and leaving love marks all around. He's hand started pumping when he imagined Rin pinning his lover down with one strong hand while the other rubbed his already hard, throbbing dick. Rin licked his lips as his hips hunched up and he sunked himself inside his lover, becoming one with them! Rin started thrusting and Yukio pumped faster, his other hand playing with his balls as he quietly called out Rin's name repeatedly. He got louder when he imagined himself underneath Rin, taking in his brother's fat cock and encouraging Rin to do whatever he wanted to his body. "It's only for you! I'm only for you, Rin!" he said huskily as he felt himself coming closer to his climax. Rin grinned and pulled him into a deep tongued kiss and Yukio moaned louder. "No one else, Rin! Nobody else but you can touch meeeee~!" he shouted as his hips jerked up when he reached his peak.

Yukio slumped back down, his body was sweating and his dick dripped with his seed. As taboo as it was, Yukio loved Rin beyond brotherly affections and promised himself if it were to ever happen, he would only give himself to Rin. Yukio imagined no one else for years when he masturbated because if he tried, they would only turn to Rin. That's why pleasuring himself had become so dangerous that Yukio trained himself to restrain those urges. However, with all the mess he let happen, he forgot about he's strict teachings and let himself go. No one was ever in the mansion so far, and the building was so huge, he didn't fear about anyone overhearing him. Yes, this moment, Yukio could let his real self show as the horny younger brother lusting after his older brother for a forbidden relationship.

The tired teen sat up and stretched before standing up and walking to the bathroom down the hall. He tried washing away all the sinful thoughts and touch from his body but he knew no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't love Rin properly as a brother.


End file.
